Tristesse cachée
by Gaia-et-Mieko
Summary: Je suis maudit j'arrive dans un nouveau lycée à cause de "petits" problèmes dans l'ancienne mais ceux ci me suivent et font empirer les choses... ATTENTION YAOI


_**Titre: Tristesse cachée (ce titre n'a peut être aucun rapport avec l'histoire cependant il est joli non ? *0***_

_**Autrice: Gaia accompagné de Mieko et Elea qui on gentiment corrigées ma fic *O* (by mieko: De rien ma chère Gaia, je t'aime! ^0^)  
**_

**_Pairing: Narusasu ou sasunaru selon mon humeur le jour du lemon si lemon il y a ..._**

_**Genre: Humour (on fait ce qu'on peut du moins) Romance et qui sait drame ? 0_0 (By mieko: Naaaan! pas drame! J'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent mal. T_T)  
**_

**_Disclamer: Naruto Sasuke et tout l'univers autour ne sont pas à moi pour le moment j'ai cependant décidé de les voler a l'auteur ce soir vu ce qu'il en fait de toute facon T_T_**

_**Intro**_

C'est en écoutant mon mp3 que j'entrai dans le bâtiment scolaire. Aussitôt un surveillant déboula sur moi et se mit à gesticuler comme un fou en parlant. Enfin je pense qu'il parlait, étant donné que j'avais ma musique à fond dans mes oreilles, ce qui donna un aspect assez comique à la scène. N'étant pas de nature très réfléchie, j'explosai de rire... Mauvaise idée (vous en doutiez ?)! Le surveillant devint rouge de colère et m'arracha mes écouteurs :

- TON NOM, TON PRÉNOM ET TA CLASSE! me hurle-t-il.

Ouille mes oreilles s'en remettront-elles un jour ? Malgrè le choc auditif que je venais de subir je répondis :

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

- TA CLASSE J'AI DIT !

- Ben non vous l'avez hurlé...

Oh c'est marrant il est violet... mouaha bien fait fallait pas me rendre a moitié sourd. Bon allez, bonne action de la journée, je lui répond :

- Je n'ai pas de classe attitrée, je suis le nouveau.

/BAAAAAAAMMMM !/

...Merde il s'est évanoui. Bon ben je vais aller voir le dirlo - euh pardon le directeur. Je partis en lui reprenant mes écouteurs et j'eu le temps de lire son badge : Ebisu. Je sens que je vais bien l'embêter celui là.

J'arrivai devant une porte avec un écriteau : Principal : L'ermite Jiraya.

Ermite ? Blague boueuses pour plus tard.

Je toquai à la porte et entrai sans avoir attendu la réponse. Le principal assit derrière le bureau ne dit rien, je m'assis tranquillement et attendis qu'il daigne levez les yeux de son livre - qui soit dit en passant avait l'air bizarre. 5 minutes plus tard il lança :

- Nom, prénom ?

Il n'a pas hurler lui au moins. Mais bon la politesse il connait pas ? Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui demander si oui ou non je le dérangeais.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Il eut un mouvement de recul qui me montra clairement qu'il savait qui j'étais lui. Il me regarda - et franchement il aurait pu s'en passer vu les sentiments que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard - j'ai l'habitude, même si ça fait toujours mal. Une voix dans mon esprit me dit : _tu croyais vraiment que les gens allaient te traiter normalement sous prétexte que tu changes de lycée ? Tu n'a pas encore compris que ça n'améliorera jamais ta réputation. Elle te suivra partout comme une malédiction !_

Une malédiction c'est le mot.

A suivre.

* * *

Sasuke: C'est quoi ce chapitre court de mes deux espèce de singe à quatre pattes qui ne sait pas écrire !

Gaia : T-T méchhhaaaaaant ! C'est ma premiere fic, sois indulgeeeeeent...

Naruto: C'est vrai. Mais j'ai une question. C'est du sasunaru ta fic ?

Gaia: Oui. Du sasunaru ou du narusasu, je sais pas encore …

Naruto: D'accord. Et il est où Sasuke ?

Gaia: Il arrive au deuxième chapitre. Au fait, ceci n'est que l'intro :D

Naruto: YEAAH et moi j'apparais dès le début ça veux donc dire que je suis le héros, vive moi! C'est décidé j'adore ta fic !

Gaia : **0** merci Naruto tu es très gentil. Je vais faire du narusasu pour la peine.

Sasuke: QUOOOOOOIIII ! Non mais je rigolais ! Ton intro est géniale !

Gaia: /chante dans son coin/

Sasuke : HHHHEHEEEEE TU M'ECOUTEs !

Naruto:je suis le héros, je suis le héros, je suis le héros, je suis le héros ! Laissez des reviews sur la magnifique histoire de naruto *0*

Gaia et Sasuke: -_-"

Mieko: Le lemon pour tout plein de reviews! (bon okay, je sors )


End file.
